Was It All Just A Lie?
by Love Him Forever 808
Summary: Tyra has been takin to the Ninja school as she sits in class there was a bet made by Naruto and Sasuke Try to get the new girl... what happpens when Sasuke falls in love with her for real read to find out Romanc AdventureAction
1. Chapter 1

It was all just a lie Chp.1 The Begining 

I sat on my horse as my mother took me to the Ninja school my long elegant blond hair was put up in a pony tail and I was wearing a black dress that went to my knees. "When will we be there" I asked "Why" my mother asked "Because I cant ride like a lady I'm falling of the god damn saddle" I replied sharply. "Tyra we will get there" I interrupted her "Finally we are here". I slid of my horse and walked with my mother into the pale white building as we walked we talked about what we went through at home. My mother left after we went to my room to see who I was sharing it with. It was a girl and her name was Sakura. She ran in and greeted me and showed me to class since we had the same schedule. She offered for me to sit with her but I shook my head and went to sit at the back in the corner. Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke said to Naruto "Bet you cant get the new girl". "Ill take that bet" he said "But If I try so do you" "Done" Sasuke replied with a grin. The teacher gave me a forehead protector and I looked at the other three people in the small class they had there's on there forehead so I put it firmly around my neck. They all gave me a weird look. The sensei told us "You will be doing duels". I rolled my eyes. I was pared with Sakura. As I walked onto the field I asked our sensei "So is it just attacking until someone falls our what". He nodded. Sukura said she would go easy on me. I rolled my ice blue eyes. The two boys were watching the fight I stood still as she ran toward me she stopped looking confused which was just what I wanted with one swift movement my hand hit in between her neck and collar bone. As she was slipping into unconsciousness I smiled and said "Never go easy on your enemy cause they wont go easy on you". The boys looked at me with gaping mouths. I gave them an icy look. The sensei congratulated me and we were dismissed I picked up Sakura and put her arm around my neck and dragged her to our room it was half an hour later when she woke "W-What happened" "I knocked you out in class" I replied calmly. She frowned I left the room to go explore and partly to get away from Sakura before she freaked out like at the last person I did that to. As I walked down the hall someone put their hands over my eyes I immediately took the strangers arms and pulled them up and over my head I heard a loud thump I opened my eyes Naruto was lying there with the worst expression on his face I laughed and offered my hand he took it gratefully. He looked at Sasuke and grinned I smiled and punched his face I wiped the blood of my hand on his shirt which caused him to fall on his back the Sensei came running out of the cafeteria as I was walking off he put his hand on my shoulder I turned around thinking it would be Naruto so I threw a punch but the Sensei caught it. He looked at me Sasuke was kneeling by Naruto and Sakura came running. "You are strong there is a burning fire in you" The Sensei paused "But you don't control it, it controls you". I recoiled pulling my hand out of his grasp. I ran to my room. Sakura ran in and asked what happened. I walked passed her and ran into Sasuke I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm. I turned and gave him a look that told him what I felt. He let go and as he did I ran to a pond by the school that was hidden in the vast forest. I stayed there for two hours not knowing Sasuke was there in the tree I was leaning on It was a cherry tree my favourite. It was ten o'clock. I closed my eyes and fell asleep I woke up to a sharp scream it sounded like Sakura's voice but I wasn't sure. I took off in the direction of the scream it was Sakura she was pined to a tree by her hands with two black blades from the school. Gaara was standing there with four black blades. This time he was directing them at Sasuke. Naruto where was he was in a net and there was ramen in the tree in front of him I rolled my eyes and said loud enough for everyone there to hear "so pathetic" they all looked at me " well it's true" I muttered. I took a blade from belt around my waste and threw it at the net Naruto was hanging from. It cut it and he fell to the ground with a loud thump that echoed through the forest. Gaara's eyes focussed at me and he threw two of the blades at my throat. I ducked before they could hit me I took a deep breath and blew it straight at Gaara he hit into the tree that was behind him. I ran to Sasuke he was unconscious Naruto was trying to get Sakura down I pulled him to a tree trunk and leaned him up against it. I saw a long fairly wide cut that drew down his arm. A cherry blossom fell out of his pocket. I cupped it gently in my hands I put it in the small bag around my waste. Quickly I bandaged his arm while I was in the middle of the wound he woke and asked "when did you get here". Tell me one thing first "When did you leave the cherry tree". He looked confused so I pulled the blossom out my bag and put it in his hands I gently closed them together. Suddenly Gaara threw three blades into my back they twisted and then pulled down leaving a horrid scar on my back. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It felt like liquid fire was running through my body. Sasuke charged at Gaara but I beat him there Gaara's arm turned to sand and harshly forced me against a tree. I felt the sand getting tighter and tighter around me. I blacked out the last thing I remembered was screaming the sand falling to the ground and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto running to my side. 


	2. Chapter 2

The First Time

I woke in the hospital I was lying on my stomach I heard whispering it was the sensei he was saying something quietly but I could hear him, I could hear him clearer than a bell. "The entire clan" there was another voice I couldn't make out who it was but it replied "Yes the whole clan slaughtered she's the only one that is left there are no more". The door creaked open I closed my eyes and felt someone's eyes watching me. I felt like I was going to puke I rolled over and hit the floor with a load clunk the Sensei was right there looking at me and I threw up. He asked "do you feel better now"? I raised my arms and threw them on the floor and then planted my face in the floor "did I die?" "no" the Sensei replied "but you are as you can you're your sick and will stay in the hospital for a week". I stood up and sat in the bed "has it been a week yet". He smiled and walked out. I got back under the sheets and cried myself to sleep. I woke two weeks later and saw cards flowers and a basket I heard the door shut. My head turned, whatever was in the basket just arrived, since the flowers were dead, I slowly pulled the cloth off the top reveling a wolf pup it was sleeping I gently lifted it out of the basket and put it on my lap it yawned and look up at me with golden amber eyes that shined against it's black fur. Cradling the pup in my arms I wondered if it was male or female. I saw a card in the bottom of the basket I put the pup on my lap and reached for the card I pulled it out of the envelope it said "look after him well". "Him" I said aloud, I thought well what should I name him, it took five minutes and then I decided to call the pup Ferinir. I took my messy ponytail out and left it down. Picking up Ferinir I walked out the door into my room I looked at Sakura's calendar I was asleep for two weeks I fell back and nearly dropped poor Ferinir. People gathered around the door there murmurings made Ferinir yelp and hide under the bed. I heard muffled words something about a mark…..no a scar on my back I ignored them and laid on my stomach trying to reach Ferinir who was cowering under the bed. Naruto was standing at the door he saw a box lying on my bed "what's that" he asked and reached for the box I immediately stood up and punched his nose he was still standing in the door way I slammed the door, grabbed the box and shoved it in my pocket, I heard Ferinir whimpering I crawled under the bed and reached out my arm I felt Ferinir shaking. I pulled him from under the bed and put him on my suitcase he barked and wagged his tail excitedly that made me smile I threw a blanket over him and picked up my chair and threw through the window it interrupted three classes. I picked up Ferinir who was again frightened by the noise. I stared at the people who were looking at me witch were the Sensei's, Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura stepped forward and murmured "She wouldn't wait who am I kidding she would" I leapt from the window. Landing perfectly I shook my hair and walked pass everyone into the forest. The Sensei was in front of me "I see you found your way to class" he said. I shrugged and walked towards the forest saying over my shoulder "You might want to go check Naruto's nose it probably broken". The Sensei ran up stairs. While I walked into the forest I heard footsteps I yelled "Your not very good at being quiet". The footsteps stopped Sakura, Sasuke and a blonde girl stepped out of the bush. "How did you know" they repeated in unisen. I explained that Ferinir's ears were twitching and that they were being really loud for sneaking up on me. I looked at the blonde girl and asked "not to be rude but who are you"? Sakura replied "her she's just Ino pig". Ino punched Sakura's stomach. Spitting up blood Sakura charged at Ino I stood beside Sasuke I whispered "sorry I asked". He laughed. We walked towards the cherry tree He told me that we had a mission as a sat down against the tree he told me "We leave tomorrow to find the remains of the hidden city called whisper" my eyes widened I didn't breath for a moment until I realized the box had fallen out of my pocket Sasuke saw it and was going to pick it up when I picked it up and shoved it in my pocket he realized that it was something personal so he didn't bring it up. Maybe if I knew him more and trusted him I would revile what was in the box maybe. He went on "the Sensei told us the city was burnt down in a wild fire". I knew this was a lie I was furious but I stayed quiet then I asked "do you know what village I'm from"? Sasuke nodded "The village of sound well that's what Sensei told us". I laughed I could not help it "What's so funny" he asked "Oh nothing". My hand touched his I looked away blushing. It took a minute before I looked back he looked into my eyes and we both leaned in to kiss. Suddenly Ino and Sakura ran through the bushes. Yelling at each other what sounded like "NO he likes me better yea right he likes me". Ferinir barked I looked beside me expecting to see Sasuke but he was gone. An arm pulled me through the bushes and a hand covered my mouth I turned around and saw Sasuke he had his fingers on his lips he wanted me to be he took my hand and lead me to a waterfall it took my breath away he took me into the water were we splashed each other and climbed to the top of the water fall. Ferinir was sleeping on my jacket so I didn't have to worry about him for a good two hours. As we stood at the top of the water fall I realized this was the first time I opened up to someone so quickly I hardly knew Sasuke but it seamed like I knew him as if we grew up together. 


End file.
